


Soft, soft summer

by Anir (Kuraineko)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, summer prompts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Anir
Summary: ¡Drabbles veraniegos!





	1. Zack/Cloud. Early morning walks while it’s still cool out

**Author's Note:**

> Me he dado de frente con este post en tumblr (https://glim.tumblr.com/post/161216464235/soft-summer-prompts) y tenía que hacer algo con ello. ¡Gracias al creador de la lista! Es la primera vez que me sumerjo en Final Fantasy VII oficialmente :_D sorroco.

Cloud no era precisamente una persona mañanera, de hecho, odiaba las mañanas. Y los mediodías y a veces hasta odiaba las tardes largas. La noche y el frío eran su hábitat natural, pero el verano en Gongaga no estaba siendo precisamente amable con él o con nadie.

—Branquias... —dijo con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos mientras caminaba por inercia, descalzo por la playa—. Para respirar con esta humedad vosotros tenéis que tener branquias.

Zack sonrió. Por lo menos su risilla sonaba a que estaba sonriendo. Cloud abrió un ojo para comprobarlo y su gesto se ensombreció un poco más cuando se dio cuenta de que sí, a su amigo le parecía graciosa una humedad superior al noventa por ciento.

—Vamos, Spike, no es para tanto —le intentó animar Zack, que tenía las manos cruzadas detrás de su propia nuca y andaba a zancadas largas. Sus piernas interminables no eran para nada justas, para nada. Que mal tenía puesto el apellido—. Has estado en sitios peores, que lo sé.

Cloud por fin abrió los dos ojos y se dedicó a mirar sin ninguna confianza a su alrededor. Apenas empezaba el día, el cielo estaba clareando y las nubes perezosas se pintaban de colores brillantes, reflejando el amanecer.

Zack le había convencido de dar un paseo a primera hora de la mañana y Cloud le había avisado que eso sólo pasaría si se quedaban toda la noche despiertos. En Gongaga había más bares que en Nibelheim y los habían visitados todos (dos) y después de eso Zack había sacado la caja con juegos de mesa que le había proporcionado tan buenas memorias con su familia y amigos. Habían acabado por jugar en el porche, ahora a damas, ahora a dominó, hasta que los pájaros habían empezado a cantar que dentro de poco sería de día.

Y ahora, paseando por la playa, la brisa del mar llegaba fresca y mojada, pero él estaba seguro de que ese día volverían a sobrepasar los cuarenta grados. Más de veinticinco ya era un problema para Cloud Strife. ¿En qué había estado pensando para aceptar ese viaje a un paraíso infernal?  
No podía ser mucho mejor en invierno, con todos esos pantanos y lagos. Demasiados cuerpos de agua cercanos y pocas montañas. No, a Cloud no le gustaba para nada esto.

Zack bostezó, estirándose y se crujió el cuello antes de señalarle a Cloud el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Creo que voy a dormir hasta la hora de comer... —avisó Zack.

Cloud se encogió de hombros.

—A mi despiértame para la cena. —contestó, ganándose las risas de Zak Fair.

—Ah, no. Má querrá que por lo menos comas algo antes de que te vuelvas a la cama.

Bueno, eso sonaba... casi como su madre. Cloud acabó suspirando, derrotado.

—¿Por qué dije que sí cuando me preguntaste si quería venir en verano a casa de tus padres?

Zack le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Por que te como muy bien la polla.

Ah, sí... eso.


	2. Sephiroth/Cloud. Afternoon naps

Hacía demasiado calor para la vida, pensó Cloud mientras se quitaba el casco y se secaba la frente con la manga de su uniforme de infantería. Seguro que al que se le había ocurrido hacerlos vestir así no había pensado en llevar toda esa ropa en un día caluroso. Claro, sería alguien que vivía en el Torre ShinRa, con aire acondicionado y un pringado que le llevase el café.  
Cloud gruñó, él mismo estaba llevando un café a una de esas oficinas. Ni siquiera sabía para quien. ¿Por qué se dejaba liar por un Turk desconocido? Era un misterio, pero se había quedado con su cara y como que se llamaba Cloud Strife que ese pelirrojo se las iba a pagar.

¿No podrían hacer un uniforme de verano?

Ese fue su último pensamiento coherente antes de llamar a la puerta a la que le habían dicho que fuese, antes de abrir dicha puerta mientras entraba con el café por delante (nunca se sabe que clase de monstruos se iba a encontrar uno en una oficina, mejor enseñarles la ofrenda primero) y ver a un hombre, estirado cuan largo era, durmiendo en un sofá de cuero. Al menos había tenido la decencia de poner una mantita de algodón encima del sofá, si no se podría estar recociendo.

Parpadeó. Miró la larga melena plateada. Volvió a parpadear. El hombre tenía un brazo por encima de su cara y aún llevaba los guantes en las manos, pero su abrigo negro estaba descansando a un lado, en un colgador en la pared. Dos tirantes le cruzaban el pecho. No se había quitado el cinturón de SOLDIER, pero sí las botas y sus pies descalzos se solían del sofá, colgando con elegancia desde uno de los reposabrazos.

Cloud parpadeó otra vez, por si acaso el calor estaba haciéndole cosas en la cabeza, pero sus ojos parecían funcionar correctamente. Aquel era Sephiroth, el General de Plata. La persona por la que se había decidido a ir a un lugar hostil y desconocido a llevar la vida de un soldado. Su héroe. El de muchos. _Haciendo la siesta_.  
Y estaba descalzo. Oh, le quería tocar los pies y ver si tenía cosquillas.

Cloud no sabía si Sephiroth tenía cosquillas o no, pero desde luego él las estaba notando subiéndole desde el pecho hasta ponerle toda la cara roja. Aquellos pensamientos no eran los más apropiados. Por todos los dioses antiguos ¡Aquel era su jefe! No directo, pero en algún grado...

Sephiroth se movió apenas, levantando un poco el puño sobre su cara y abriendo un ojo. Dos cosas le habían despertado: la habitación estaba perdiendo el frío del aire acondicionado y además, algo olía bien.

—Eh, tú. —dijo con la voz rasposa por no haberla usado en al menos media hora.

Cloud se cuadró tan rápido que casi usó la mano con la que llevaba el café para hacer un saludo marcial. Sus mejillas seguían bien rojas. Sephiroth sonrió. _Sonrió_. Y sólo dijo una palabra más:

—Café.


End file.
